counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
SAS
| Voice = Tony Curran | Entity = sas }} The SAS is a Counter-Terrorist faction featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview The world-renowned British Special Air Service (SAS) was founded in the Second World War by a man named David Stirling. They were a commando unit during WW2, responsible for intelligence gathering, sabotage, and assassination. After WWII, the British government turned the SAS into a Counter-Terrorism unit after the 1972 Munich Olympics massacre. Previously an obscure regiment, the SAS came to prominence with their dramatic ending of a terrorist siege at the Iranian Embassy in London in 1980, where their zip line assault through the windows was broadcast live on both main British television channels in prime time on a public holiday. Official Description |-| Counter-Strike, Condition Zero & Source= The world-renowned British SAS was founded in the Second World War by a man named David Stirling. Their role during WW2 involved gathering intelligence behind enemy lines and executing sabotage strikes and assassinations against key targets. |-| Global Offensive= The world-renowned British SAS was founded during WW2 by Colonel Sir Archibald David Stirling as a commando force to operate behind enemy lines.Counter-Strike: Global Offensive - Official Hints and Tips Appearance In Counter-Strike, the SAS wear black uniforms, gas masks, and kevlar vests. In Condition Zero and Source, they possess navy blue uniforms and black helmets. In Global Offensive, the SAS operatives originally wore blue or grey uniforms with black chest rigs, knee pads, and black boots. They wore gas masks and a light grey hood over the gas mask. Following the model revamp in the update, all SAS characters use the same model. The SAS still wore a gas mask and a dark blue uniform, but now wears a brown chest rig and some climbing equipment. Their hood is not pulled up, exposing the white cover worn underneath their gas mask. Their default gloves in Global Offensive are dark grey hard knuckle gloves. ''Deleted Scenes'' Uniforms SAS operative wear a variety of uniforms depending on mission: *'Standard' uniform : blue fatigues with black Vest *'Winter' uniform : white fatigues with dark gray Vest *'Desert' uniform : desert camo fatigues with green vest Heads vary upon model: *'Standard': Black helmet with or without black Hazard Mask *'Winter': Black Helmet without Hazard Mask *'Officer': Light Brown beret and sporting a gray beard Map/Bot Appearances Counter-Strike= The SAS model was used for the player character in the (later removed) Counter-Terrorist Training Center map in ''Counter-Strike'' 1.0. For unknown reasons, the model was changed to that of the Arctic Avengers in 1.1. |-|Xbox= *Chateau *Stadium |-|Condition Zero= In the Tour of Duty, the bots that use this skin are: - Cost 2= *Oscar *Pete - Cost 3= *Maverick *Ray - Cost 4= *Tex - Cost 5= *Bear }} Outside the Tour of Duty, the following bots will use the SAS skin as a Counter-Terrorist and the Arctic Avengers skin as a Terrorist: - Tough= *Adrian - Hard= *Vladimir - Very Hard= *Quinn - Elite= *Zed }} These bots are unchanged in Source. |-|Deleted Scenes= *Building Recon *Alamo (non-playable) *Rise Hard *Sandstorm |-|Global Offensive= ) *Ruby *Shipped *Shorttrain *Subzero *Workout - Payback= *Seaside - Bravo= *Ali *Gwalior - Phoenix= *Ali - Breakout= *Castle *Overgrown *Rush - Vanguard= *Bazaar *Season *Workout - Bloodhound= *Season - Wildfire= *Royal *Tulip - Hydra= *Shipped }} Trivia *The gas mask-wearing design of the SAS seen throughout the series seems to be heavily influenced by the SAS's attire in the Iranian Embassy Siege, which had a big impact on the public image of the SAS and their depictions in medias after. *Although the selection icon for the SAS in Condition Zero features them in a brown suit, the in-game model is light blue. *The SAS units in Deleted Scenes speak with an English accent while the ones in Global Offensive speak with a Scottish accent and dialogue. *Despite wearing gas masks in Deleted Scenes, throwing a Smoke grenade near them will still cause them to cough. *Counting the SAS' appearance in Alamo, it is tied with the Kidotai and U.S. Navy Seals for appearing in the most missions in Deleted Scenes. *The SAS in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive have an unused model variant present in the game files (named ) that has a white camouflage. Given the circumstances, it was most likely cut from the game. The unused model variant can still be used in custom maps. **Considering the white camouflage, it is possible that it could have been used in the remake of the map Vostok, "Balkan", which is referenced in many other unused files in Global Offensive. **The white camouflage doesn't have separate hand models, using the original blue sleeves with black gloves instead. This can be seen in custom maps that use the white camo skin. **The Union Jack, the flag of the United Kingdom (where the SAS come from) is visible on the SAS playermodel's sleeve in some instances. Other times, it is the SAS emblem. *One of the quotes said by the SAS, "Watch out for these fellas; they've got a bit of an arsenal and they don't mind using it" is a reference to a quote in film Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0120735/quotes?ref_=tt_ql_3 *Many of the quotes said by the SAS are well recognized by the community, and some of them are even featured on stickers. *The SAS' upgraded models have jigglebones on their cuffs. External links *Special Air Service at Wikipedia. pl:SAS ru:SAS Category:Factions Category:Counter-Terrorist